


i love you; believe me

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 15/16 Spoilers!, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Pining, Romance, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, overly dramatic and sappy, reads like a teen romance novel only with more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: You're told that Leviathan likes you back—but that you simply need to convince him you really do like him. Unfortunately, this proves to be a difficult task. Luckily, you have the perfect wingman to back you up, and the perfect encouragement that doubles as evidence of your love.!Chapter 15/16 Spoilers!
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	i love you; believe me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I had to publish something for our beloved Leviathan for Day 8 of ObeyMeMAX, so here's something I wrote wayyyyyy back when I was first getting into Obey Me. As such, it feels a little awkward & trashy, but I tried to clean it up just enough that I wouldn't feel weird publishing it. I still feel weird about it, but oh well. As the self-declared person who writes the most Leviathan fanfiction, I felt that I couldn't not post anything for his day (I only have a few Levi fics posted, but if you think that's all I've written, you're in for a surprise. It's how I can just publish this on the day of even though I haven't written for him in a while. I've probably written at least over a hundred pages of Leviathan fanfiction, but I've never actually counted).  
> \- Chapter 15/16 spoilers!  
> \- Asmo is wingman again. Boy, do I love making Asmodeus the wingman in my Levi fics.

You sat across from Lucifer in your own armchair, the warmth of the fire lapping at your feet from the right. You weren’t sure how you’d ended up doing this—trying to fall in love with Lucifer, and likewise on his part—but here you were. Supposedly, it was thanks to a game that Levi had bought, but you weren’t so sure that was the truth. 

Lucifer smiled wryly after hearing your answer to his first question. 

“All right, next question. Which one of us brothers are you interested in?” 

You glanced at his face, scrutinizing him. 

“You’re...not going to laugh at me if I tell the truth, are you?” 

He shrugged and shook his head, sighing. 

“Why would I? They _are_ all my brothers, as hopeless as one of them may be or all may be in some regards, and…” he trailed off. “Well, let’s just say that I will pass no judgment on your answer.” 

You looked around the room. No one was here, right? At least, no one but the two of you was supposed to be here. He laughed as he watched your nervous behavior. “You’re that worried about being overheard, are you? Don’t tell me you like Mammon. He would be over the moon and lord it over you for the longest time.” 

You shook your head, laughing, although you weren’t too amused. 

“If I liked Mammon, it would be easy. I would just walk up to him and say so. He’s like a big dog.” 

“That is true, huh,” he agreed. “So then, who is it?”

You started stammering as you answered, heart sinking. You’d agreed to answer all his questions, after all.

“Uh…” you sighed. “I know it’s hopeless, so no need to remind me of that, but…” 

He interrupted you with a smirk. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. All my brothers are rather taken with you.” 

You stared at him, surprised. 

“All?” 

He nodded. 

“All.” 

You rubbed your face sheepishly and looked away. 

“Well, I hope you’re telling the truth… It’s Levi. I know he’s only into 2D anime girls, but...I guess that didn’t stop me from liking him,” you blurted. “Knowing someone won’t like me back has never stopped me from liking them, after all.” 

You realized how pathetic you sounded and covered your mouth, hefting another sigh.

“Levi, huh? On the contrary, I’m sure he’d be overjoyed to hear that. Though first, you’d actually have to convince him that it was actually true. That would be the hard part.” 

Your eyes lit up, even though doubt swirled in them. 

“Really…? You mean it?” 

He chuckled lowly. 

“Of course. When have I not meant what I said?” 

“You make a good point,” you grinned. “But in that case...how can I convince him?” 

He tilted his head and examined you carefully. A hint of blush tickled at your cheeks, and you looked somewhat disheveled from all the running around the two of you had done, although he himself was as immaculate as always. Your eyes were full of warmth and shone brightly. It was a brightness unique to you, he thought to himself. A brightness that all his brothers coveted, even if some wouldn’t admit it. 

He crossed his legs and put a hand to his chin in thought. How, indeed, would you convince Levi that you liked him. Convincing Levi of anything positive about himself seemed always to prove a chore. The only thing he seemed to pride himself on was being better than Mammon, although that wasn’t a feat in and of itself. 

“That’s a mystery to me, as well,” he finally said after a long silence. 

You slumped and rested your elbows on your knees. 

“Ugh, I knew it. It’s hopeless, isn’t it?” 

Your eyes darkened, and you tried not to let any kind of swelling feeling show on the surface. 

Torn, he watched your lovelorn expression. 

“I wish I could help you, [Name].” 

You lifted your eyes and met his gaze. 

“It’s alright, I knew it was impossible anyway,” you dismissed with a wave of your hand, sitting back up again. “Back to how to get out of this situation, I guess.” 

He gave you a lopsided smile, rather unlike his usual charming self. 

“Oh, but perhaps I might have one way for you to at least make him more aware of his feelings, even if it’s difficult to convince him of yours. Although, it’s a foolhardy idea, and I would hardly recommend it.”

You sat up a little straighter, trying not to let your eyes sparkle.

“What is it?” 

Lucifer looked you in the eye. 

“Make him jealous.” 

When he said that, a thousand thoughts ran through your head. But your first reaction was to burst out laughing, holding your stomach. 

“Pfft…! I never thought I’d hear you say that, Lucifer,” you cackled. “That must be the most cliche piece of advice that people in love get.” 

He put a hand to his head, massaging his temples as he frowned. Even frowning, he was so handsome, it wasn’t fair. 

“Although it may sound cliche, I must remind you that Leviathan is the Avatar of Envy. You might just spur him into action through making him envious.” 

You stopped laughing and seriously considered the idea. 

“You have a point. But what if he flies off the handle like last time? And how am I supposed to make him jealous, anyway? I’m pretty sure I’m more jealous than he is, with how much he loves Ruri-chan,” you grumbled. 

“Oh, you underestimate Levi,” Lucifer chuckled. “But it is a danger. That’s why you have to be careful about it. You can’t be too obvious about it, but although I wouldn’t say Levi isn’t dense, subtlety isn’t his strong suit either. It has to appear natural.” 

You scratched the back of your neck and looked into the glowing embers of the fireplace. Red and orange flickered quietly. But it was there. Perhaps you could be like those flames. 

“You’re right. I’m just not quite sure how to go about this,” you sighed. 

“Maybe an opportunity will present itself later. No need to rush,” he reminded you. “You’re here for an entire year. It’s longer than you might think.” 

His words were oddly comforting and encouraging—you had never expected him to be either, but somehow you felt a smile rise to your lips. 

“You’re right,” you agreed. “Fine, I’ll bide my time, then.” 

* * *

The so-called opportunity presented itself after all the chaos revealing your identity as Lilith’s descendant had gone down. You hadn’t even been considering it as such, with how busy your days soon became, and everyone seemed to ask for a piece of you all day, every day. 

“[Name]! Want to wear face masks and paint nails together tonight?” 

Asmo caught your attention, and you nodded happily. 

“That sounds good. I could really use a break from my school work. Thanks for offering, Asmo!” 

He grinned. 

“Of course! Come to my room at 7. Can’t wait to see you later,” he sang as he walked out of the dining room. 

You waved chipperly and walked to your own room. As you walked, your D.D.D. buzzed. Fishing it out of your pocket, you checked your messages. With a jolt, you realized they were from Levi. You went into your room, closing the door behind you, and took a look. 

“Hey, I got a new game! Want to come over and play with me tonight?” 

Your heart sank. You had just made plans with Asmo. You hated it, but you had to turn him down. 

“Sorry, Levi. I already made plans with Asmo tonight :( Would another day work?” 

You watched as his three dots of typing pop up, but he never sent anything and instead left you on read. You threw your D.D.D. onto the bed and laid down next to it. You weren’t sure this was the right way to go about things, but it was also true that you didn’t have any better ideas. And either way, it wasn’t like you were lying or had purposely made other plans. In your defense, you’d made plans before Levi asked. 

Rolling over, you checked the time and then sat up with a start. It was almost 7. 

“Asmo, I’m here!” 

His face popped into view with a cheeky smile intact. 

“Perfect, you’re right on time! Come in, come in.”

He ushered you inside and brought you to the bathroom, where the two of you washed your faces with foaming green tea face wash and put on the face masks. As the two of you waited for the masks to dry, Asmo played some sultry but relaxing music in the background, and you started painting his nails first. This was probably the one time he didn’t talk, aside from when he slept, since he insisted that moving his face would ruin the results of the face masks. 

After fifteen minutes of nail painting, Asmo’s nails were almost done, and you delicately peeled off both of your face masks so he didn’t have to touch his and ruin his nails. 

“Phew! Thank you, dear.” 

His soft skin glistened, and you smiled. He was as handsome as always, no matter his state. 

“Of course.” 

You finished up his nails as Asmo chattered mindlessly, and once they were dry, he started painting yours. 

“So, what’s with the long face? You’re with me, so all your worries should fly away just looking at my beautiful face. You’re going to ruin your skin, you know,” he teased. 

You almost moved your hands, being startled by his observations, but luckily he had your hand secured tightly. 

“...Do I look that unhappy?” you sighed. 

Asmo hummed in thought. 

“It’s not that you look that unhappy. I just have an aptitude for sensing these kinds of things, you see. I think I know what’s going on.” 

You peered at him curiously as he painted, his skilled fingers working quickly. 

“What do you think is going on, then?” 

He glanced up at you with a devious smile. 

“Well, you’re clearly in love. But you think it’s unrequited.” 

You shook your head in amazement. Even if he was the Avatar of Lust, it was still surprising to you just how adept he was at tuning into the emotions of others. 

“I suppose you’re right. But I notice you said I _think_ it’s unrequited.” 

He laughed, his eyes glittering. 

“Why, of course I’m right! And I say so because I know who you love.” 

“You know?” you whispered. You really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, but… “Just...just you, though, right? No one else?” 

His pale caramel eyes shot you a look. 

“You know the others are all as dense as blocks. Of course, no one else knows! Unless you told someone.” 

“Well, I did tell Lucifer,” you said offhandedly. 

Asmo arched a perfect eyebrow.

“Lucifer? Why him? He’s useless when it comes to matters of love. Well, not quite as useless as the rest of my brothers, though.” 

You stifled a laugh. You rarely heard anyone calling Lucifer useless. It was a refreshing change of pace. 

“Well, he asked during that time when you all left him and me alone. We were asking each other questions to get to know each other, and he asked me which brother I was interested in. That was his exact phrasing.” 

“That’s not the worst he could do, I suppose,” Asmo commented, although he sounded doubtful. “Alright, I think I finished painting your nails.” 

You stared at them. Glossy, perfect, smooth, and sparkling. Your nails almost seemed to glow. It was gorgeous. And somehow, the familiar color rather reminded you of someone… 

“Say, why did you pick this color?” 

He smiled mischievously. 

“I knew you needed a little push. It’s the perfect color, isn’t it?”

You nodded slowly, unthinkingly, still in a haze. 

“Yeah… It looks like the same exact color as Levi’s nails.” Then, realizing what you’d just said, your hands darted up to cover your mouth in embarrassment. 

Asmo just laughed at you with a knowing smile on his pink lips. 

“You’re so cute, [Name]. I already know, don’t I? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he smirked. 

Your face was getting unbearably warm, and you put your hands down, feeling silly. 

“It’s still kind of embarrassing to say out loud…” 

“My, my, aren’t you just the sweetest little thing,” he teased. “People are always the most beautiful when they’re in love.” 

His eyes were serious, adoring, and warm. It wasn’t so bad that he knew, after all, you thought to yourself. 

“...Thanks for this, Asmo.” 

He pulled you into a hug and rubbed your head gently. 

“Anytime. You’re always welcome, [Name].” He let go of you and opened the door with a flourish. “Now, it’s time for you to get going. As you know, I need my beauty sleep,” he winked. 

“Sweet dreams,” you called before he closed the door after you. 

Usually, he would never let you leave this early. You knew what this meant—it was his way of encouraging you. It was time for you to go confront Levi. It was time to forget about your misgivings or any plans of making him jealous because it was best to be straightforward about it. 

You marched to Levi’s door straight away, knowing you’d lose your courage if you stopped by your room first. You knocked sharply on his door. 

“Secret password?” his voice said lazily. 

“Levi, it’s me.” 

“Bzzt—wait. You said you had plans tonight,” he said suspiciously, and the door swung open to reveal a disgruntled Levi. You couldn’t help but grin widely when you saw him. 

“Levi!”

He looked around the corridor, panicked. 

“Don’t be so loud! People are going to hear you. Come on, get in, quickly. I can’t have a normie like you be seen coming into my room alone at an hour like this. Don’t you know that?!” 

You skipped inside, all too happy to oblige. 

“Okay, Levi!” 

He crossed his arms as he walked back and sat on his gaming chair, but instead of going back to gaming, he turned around in the chair and looked you up and down skeptically. 

“Why are you so cheerful and happy? Don’t tell me you’re drunk. And didn’t you have plans with Asmo?” 

You huffed and sat down in the other rolling chair, rolling over so you were right in front of him.

“Why would I be drunk? Anyway, I finished early today.” 

Levi’s golden eyes only narrowed further, if even possible. 

“Hm. You never finish early with Asmo.” 

You wilted slightly. That was true. 

“Well, today’s different…?” 

He shook his head, sighing. His purple bangs swept over his eyes just a bit, and you resisted the urge to reach over and brush them aside. 

“Why did that sound more like a question than a statement?” 

You chuckled at his ire, spinning around in the rolling chair playfully.

“Levi, I missed you.” 

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and you watched his face turn pink. 

“What’s with you today…?” he held the back of his hand to his mouth in embarrassment. The familiar action sent comfort rushing into you from top to bottom and a warm fuzzy feeling coursing through your body. “Didn’t we just see each other at breakfast, anyway?” he mumbled. 

You stared at him doggedly, even as he continued to avoid your heated gaze just as stubbornly. 

“Well, we didn’t really get to talk. We don’t even sit next to each other. And anyway, it wasn’t enough. I want to spend more time with you,” you confessed. 

If possible, the shade of red on his face only turned darker, traveling onto the tips of his ears, and he stumbled over his words.

“W-What are you saying? You want to spend time...with me?” Then, he suddenly looked somber. “Must be because you’re trying to avoid that person.” 

You cocked your head curiously. 

“That person?” 

Levi leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips. 

“Don’t play coy, you normie. The person you like.” 

Confused, you tried to catch his eye, but he kept his gaze pinned to some faraway spot on the wall. 

“The person...I like?” 

He exhaled, hard, looking grumpier than usual. It was like he was a different person from seconds ago.

“Are you going to repeat everything I say? The person you’re in love with, or whatever. I heard Asmo talking this morning to Satan about how he was going to give you some encouragement so you could face them, but I guess you must have turned tail and decided to run back to my room.” 

You stared at him in shock. When you didn’t say anything for a while, he finally looked up at you, noticing your eyes burning holes into him. You edged closer to him on your chair, and he reflexively tried to roll backward, turning away, but he quickly hit a wall, and his eyes flickered back to you. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?!” he complained. “You didn’t even answer me. I must have hit the mark, lolol.” 

It felt so hopeless. You weren’t even on his radar. Lucifer and Asmo were both wrong. You wanted to cry, but something told you not to give up. You had to at least tell him, right? Even if you were rejected. 

“Why do you think I gave up, Levi?” 

Your voice came out so much shakier than you had intended. Even he seemed sobered by the vulnerability and sadness in the tone of your voice. 

“...Why else would you be here?” he asked. “Clearly, I’m not the person you like. Not someone like me,” he said, emphasizing the last word with disgust. It hurt. Why did this hurt so much?

“Levi, stand up.” 

He started to ask why, but looking at your face, he stopped. Maybe he thought he made you feel bad. Either way, you didn’t really care. He does as you ask, and you fling your arms around him, nuzzling your face into his chest. 

“Why are you hugging me?! ...Wait, are you crying?” He awkwardly brought a big hand to your head and patted you clumsily. “Sorry...I guess I went too far.” 

The gentleness in his touch stung. You closed your eyes and tried to do what you came here to do. To tell him the truth. 

“Levi, the person I like is you. I love you. I’m here to face you.” 

Levi looked down at the human wrapped around his torso, not knowing what to do or say. He felt so awkward. He wasn’t suited to comforting crying people. 

And then you had gone and said something like that. 

“...Don’t lie to me, [Name]. I’m not so pathetic that I need your pity,” he gritted. 

He tried his best to stop himself, he really did, but somehow his horns and tail appeared, and then suddenly he’d already transformed. He pushed you off of him and held you an arm's length away, his hands clamped tightly on your shoulders. It was all you could do to stop yourself from crying harder. 

“Why don’t you believe me, Levi?” 

It was so hopeless. It was all so hopeless. You should have given up, you thought bitterly. Why did you ever think this would work out? Why did you ever think you could have a happy ending?

“Just look at me!” he growled. “Why would you ever choose me over the rest of my brothers? I’m just some filthy otaku shut-in. I’m not like my brothers. I’m nothing. Do you hear yourself? You sound ridiculous.” 

You shivered as you took in his words, his raw anger, him. You had never seen him so angry, even in the TSL competition. His green aura was filling the room quickly, making it hard to breathe. His tail lashed from side to side forcefully as if ready to attack. And those beautiful eyes of his—they were so angry, so envious, and...so pained. 

You reached out and brushed your fingertips against his cheek. It was all you could even do.

“I don’t care about your brothers.” It was hard to talk as the aura became thicker. “I want _you_ , Levi. I love you.” 

Your eyes were stinging again, your vision growing blurry with the hot tears budding quickly. But most of all, your chest was wracked with pain. He wouldn’t believe you. You could handle rejection. But he didn’t even believe you to begin with. 

“There’s no way,” he almost shouted. “Just admit the truth. You don’t have to go this far.”

You wrung your hands anxiously. You could lie and tell him that your confession was a lie, just as he insisted it was. Not that you wanted to do that. You weren’t going to. You had promised Asmo, and you had promised yourself. You shook your head adamantly. 

“Levi, I’m telling the truth. I love you.” You were desperate to convince him. “What can I do to make you believe me?” 

His eyes were still clouded with green. 

“Prove it,” he said sadly. “I know you can’t.” 

You thought back wildly. Then, you caught a glimpse of your hands. Asmo’s encouragement, the evidence was right there. 

“Asmo promised to give me encouragement to face the person I like, right?” 

Levi nodded impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever. What’s your point?” 

You took a deep breath—a hard thing to do, with Levi’s green aura filling the room entirely. 

“Well, his encouragement was painting my nails the same color as the nails of the person I liked. I didn’t even know until after he’d painted them.” 

Levi’s eyes flashed to your hands, and you watched him freeze as he registered the color of your nails. 

Green. 

The same green as his own. 

He released you, and he staggered backward, falling into his chair weakly. The aura dissipated, but his horns and tail remained. 

“...Your nails are the same color as mine,” he said hoarsely. “Why…?” 

You took a few careful steps toward him until you were standing in front of him again. You weren’t scared of Levi, even if he had been so angry at you twice now. Even if he could kill you easily. Because-

“I love you, Levi.” 

His golden eyes were still bewildered as if he couldn’t process what you were saying. You knew he heard you, but he was stock still. Moments passed by, and he still looked confused. You sighed and sat on the other chair. 

“Levi, do you hate me?” 

Silence. Then, in a weak, quiet voice,

“No. Of course not. You’re my best friend, even though you’re just a normie human.” 

You bit your lip. Friend. 

“So...I’m only your friend. And you don’t like me.” 

He scrambled to sit up from his slouch and looked you in the eye, blinking rapidly. 

“I-I didn’t say that!” 

You pouted in frustration. Talking to him like this was like talking circles around him until you could zero in and touch him for sure.

“Then why are you acting like this? Do you like me or not, Leviathan?” 

At the sound of his full name, he flinched. He knew you were serious when you said his full name in that tone of voice. 

“...I like you, [Name].” 

His voice was so quiet you just barely heard him. Finally, you were getting somewhere. 

“If I like you and you like me, what’s the problem? You look unhappy.” 

“I’m not unhappy… It’s just hard to believe. You really, really like me?” 

Levi’s face was innocent, open, and almost childlike, and yet something about his features was so grave and pained—like he’d tasted the heartbreak of an adult again and again. 

“I like you, Levi. I love you. Isn’t that what I’ve been saying all along?” 

You tried to steady yourself and hold back, but you broke into a sob. This was so much harder than you thought it’d be. You rubbed your eyes fiercely. 

“Sorry, I made you cry.” He leaped to his feet as you followed suit, and he guided you into his embrace. 

“Just trust me next time, you idiot.” 

He couldn’t refute your words. 

“Okay.” 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, and then you pulled your face away from his chest reluctantly, looking at him hopefully. Perhaps now it was appropriate to harbor hope, just a glimmer of hope. A glimmer, anyway, was more than enough and more than you could ever hope for.

“Can I kiss you, Levi?” 

His face turned red, but he nodded, and you leaned in, brushing your lips against his gently. It could hardly be called a kiss. But it was a start. 

“[Name]. Are you my partner, now?” he asked, unease in his eyes. 

“If you’ll have me,” you smiled. 

He leaned in for another kiss as an answer. 

The two of you could hardly be called lovers. But it was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is where my usual spiel goes, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. If you like, you can check out my card, linked in my AO3 profile as well as on my Twitter and Tumblr.  
> Feel free to send me a message & talk to me on Twitter or Tumblr @luxexhomines! I'm always happy to chat.  
> Take care and stay safe!


End file.
